


Slow Burn

by TheLastShadow



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiny crush he'd been beating back was suddenly roaring back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding back the flood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present from me to ~~me and~~ everyone born this month who ships these guys. The rating might go up depending on how far I want to take this in the last chapter.
> 
>    
> Each chapter was inspired by a different song. The song for chapter 1 is _The Flood_ by Take That.
> 
> un-beta'd

They tried to slow their breathing and stay silent in the cramped closet. Marcus stood at an uncomfortable angle with a leg over Chase's hip and both arms braced on either side of Chases' head. Chase didn't fare any better bent over backwards over a large machine.

Both sighed in relief when the sound of footsteps beyond the door faded down the hallway. Chase's laughter filled the small room and it wasn't long before Marcus laughed, too.

“Think we should make a break for it?”

Chase blinked in surprise because suddenly Marcus seemed way too close. He gulped, unable to look away from the muscles stretching along the other boy’s neck. His heart sped up and his palms started to sweat.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Chase almost choked when Marcus adjusted himself. He was glad the room was too dark for human eyes otherwise Marcus would've seen his beet red face. He groaned internally thanking his luck for putting him in this type of situation. The tiny crush he'd been beating back was suddenly roaring back to life. Chase fidgeted when Marcus leaned closer and shivered when he felt a warm breath brush across his cheek.

“Um, yeah, I'm good.”


	2. What are we gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for chapter 2 is _Voodoo_ by Spiral beach.
> 
> un-beta'd

Spike didn't like anyone and had a list a mile long of people he wanted to beat down. Sometimes, that list included Chase. It mostly stemmed from the boy not being able to stand up for himself. However, Spike was made for fighting and it was his job to protect them. It didn't matter if it was a fellow student or a family member; Spike considered them an enemy when he gained control of their body.

It's pure luck he escaped the confines of Chase's mind to take over. The list he'd compiled since he was created was out and he was ready to tear off some heads.

“Chase! Wait up!”

Spike snarled and whipped around ready to deck the unfortunate kid that called him.

“Uh-oh.”

Spike didn’t hesitate to allow Chase to the forefront of their shared mind. Spike's emotions weren't settled yet when Chase took over and it angered Spike because his secret would be exposed. Chase froze and his eyes widened in surprise. It felt like someone socked him and his face burned up because _Spike_ had feelings for Marcus.

He sagged beside Marcus as they walk to class. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

“We’re so doomed.”


	3. I'll never love again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for chapter 3 is _Never Never_ by Korn.
> 
> un-beta'd

Chase had used Marcus' distracted attention to move into his personal space. He pulled the boy forward, tipped him until their lips met and savored their kiss.

But Marcus pulled away.

His hands grasped Chase's shoulders and pushed him back as he digested what happened. He looked shocked and confused. Why wouldn't he? Chase was his friend but this, this was something else entirely.

“Chase?”

Chase tried to breath and not freak out over what he'd done. In his mind, Spike felt nervous.

“Um, I'm flattered you kissed me but I don't like you _that_ way.”

Chase thought his throat closed when he realized he ruined everything.

“I-I'm sorry. I'll just go.”

He stumbled backwards when he pulled away from Marcus. He'd expected this type of reaction but it still hurt. After months of not knowing, he had finally gotten the courage to show Marcus how he felt and it was rejected. He ignored his name being called but Marcus didn't go after him so it didn't matter. He walked in a daze and didn't acknowledge anyone when he returned home.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Spike was angered by the loss of a friend.

“I'm an idiot.”


	4. What about those words you said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for chapter 4 is _What About Us_ by The Saturdays.
> 
> un-beta'd

Chase tried his best to stay friends after the incident and Marcus went along with it. They continued band practices and played video games but they never hung out alone.

Not like before.

Eventually, Chase felt drained. It exhausted him trying not to look too long or say something that might be considered an innuendo. After a few weeks he'd gotten it down to where he could be in the same room with Marcus without getting knocked over by a wave of love sickness.

All his hard work was ruined when Marcus pressed him against the couch with a searing kiss. They fumbled for balance and toppled over when they tried to stay upright. Chase gasped as he clutched the other boy’s hips.

Marcus whispered, “I'm sorry.”

But he didn't sound sorry when he pulled Chase up for another kiss. The bionic boy gripped him closer, moaning when Marcus straddled him. He didn't want to stop the feeling that burned inside. He only wanted to taste and touch and enjoyed the way their bodies pressed against one another.

Chase moved forward to sweep his tongue under the younger boy’s top lip. Marcus pulled away, eyes wide, “Do it again?”

“Yeah.”


	5. We're up all night for good fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for chapter 5 is _Get Lucky_ by Daft Punk
> 
> Don't look at me! This is the best I could come up with!
> 
> un-beta'd

They’re shirtless and their unbuttoned jeans hung low on their hips. It’s not their first or even their tenth time together like this. It was, however, the first time they’ve been able to enjoy themselves without having to rush. This time they can appreciate the feel of their lips and nips of sharp teeth. 

Chase moaned when his back hit the wall. He felt weak under the onslaught of teasing touches. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out when Marcus ground harder. He’s too lost in the moment that he almost doesn’t notice the faint glimmer in the back of his mind telling him Spike is waking. It’s like he’s in a haze, feeling Spike there but not entirely. For now, Spike only observed and waited for the right moment to step in.

Marcus whimpered against Chase’s neck when a calloused hand enveloped his erection.

“Cha-”

Chase felt his lips move but it wasn’t him who quiets Marcus. Spike’s deep voice was lost in the whisper and it’s easy to mistake him for the bionic boy.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

The commando app is more than eager to take over what Chase started when he’s given control of the right hand. Chase watched through half lidded eyes as Spike moved his hand against Marcus. The erotic view was enough for him to pull Marcus into a long kiss. It was sloppy and full of teeth but he doesn’t care.

“Marcus…”

A nudge from the commando app made him switch places. Chase held Marcus in his right hand again and whispered encouragements between kisses. It felt amazing moving back and forth with no animosity between the bionic and the app. Together, they worked hard to make Marcus come undone.

They gasped because they never knew they could be in sync like this. They craved… _They_ begged…

“Please!”

It was overwhelming being bombarded by their emotions when Marcus’ hand reached for them. They shuddered as the hand twisted and pumped them slowly. Their breath came in short bursts and they clutched Marcus when they came.

They were complete.


End file.
